The Art Of Breaking
by Quinn96
Summary: Demyx and Zexion were the perfect couple. Then, everything began to change, and Zexion just stopped living for anything. How does Demyx win back Zexion, and help him break out of his depression? Rated for mentions of smuttiness.


Well, here's the story that my BFF asked (coughdemandedcough) me to post. I've had it for a while, but haven't gotten around to posting it anywhere. I guess I probably should've sooner, though. Oh well, at least I have now.

This is, in fact, a song-fic. Cookies to anyone who knew that from the title.

Disclaimer: Okay, this may be kinda corny, but it's the Zemyx-y kind that makes you go, "Awww!!" . . . . At least, I hope it is. . . . Anyway, I don't own KH, yadda yadda yadda. I will someday, though. Just you wait. . . . And I don't own Thousand Foot Krutch's song. Though I would like to, I don't. Which totally sucks.

* * *

_Everytime I call you on the phone_

_I listen to it ring but no one's home_

_I can't explain the energy_

_That you give me_

_When I'm left here alone_

Demyx picked up his cell phone to make one more pointless call. _**Please, please answer Zexion . . .**_

"_Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring . . . Click - _Hello. This is Zexion DeRoche. I couldn't come to the phone. Leave a name and number, I'll get back as soon as possible. Thank you. _Beep._"

A long, drawn out sigh, along with a _thud_ coming from a body striking a couch, was all the sound in Demyx's shared two-story flat. The cell phone was carelessly thrown on the coffee table, the battery compartment door almost falling off.

It had been this way for a good month. Zexion hadn't spoken to _**anyone**_in a month. Not even Demyx, his supposed boyfriend. They had been perfect, at least from Dem's point of view. Perfect, and in love. _**But I guess Zexion thought otherwise . . .**_

Green numbers switched to 12:00 AM, and Demyx finally gave up on any hope of Zexion returning his call. He plucked himself from the couch and trudged to his room.

_Everytime I pass you on the street_

_You don't even turn to look at me_

_I never would've thought_

_That things could go this far_

_But please believe me_

"Zexion!" A small cry shot through the air, startling the crowd on the sidewalk. Demyx tried to get through the mob to catch up to the slowly fading figure far ahead, but people pressed against him on all sides. "Please! Wait! Whatever I've done, I'm sorry!! Just stop and listen to me!"

No one stopped to look at the small figure now cowering in sadness underneath an overhang. Not even his own love. Business-people gave the boy strange looks as sobs raced from him.

Rain began to pour, and with it, the crowd thinned. Demyx stood, looking frantically ahead. Just like he expected, no one was there. He had lost Zexion again. It has now been three months since he left. All of them lonely.

_I'll pick you up_

_Won't let you fall_

_I'll build your trust_

_And it won't hurt at all_

_Your only drug_

_Will let you down_

_I'm through now_

_So take me_

_And blow me away_

"Hey Zex, it's Dem. I'm, uh, just calling to see what you're up to. . . . We haven't talked in a while. I miss you a lot. Please, just let me come over and talk to you. I need to do this. Just let me talk, and you listen. I don't care if you like what I say or not, but I just . . . I need to do this. So, call me back, okay Zexy? I . . . I love you Zex. Happy New Year. 'Bye. _Click_."

Zexion stared at his answering machine as Demyx hung up on the other end. _**He wants to come speak with me. Well, he may talk, but I won't. Demyx wouldn't understand anyway. He's one of them too; one of the people. I don't need people. All I need is myself. They don't share my pain. Only I can hold that burden. . . . I'll let him come. But only so he stops calling. Then, I'll have some peace.**_

The next day, at exactly 12:05, Zexion called over to Demyx, Axel, and Roxas's place that they shared. _Specifically_ to the home phone. He knew that everyone would be at class by now. Zexion didn't particularly want to talk to anyone or anything, but leaving a message would have to be done.

"Hello Demyx. I'm calling to tell you that you may come over at five tomorrow night. You can talk all you like, but I can promise you that I'll have nothing to say in return. Goodbye. _Click_."

Feeling nothing but the ever-empty feeling in his chest, Zexion slowly made his was to the second floor, and to his bedroom.

_When I feel numb_

_I'll let you know_

_I won't become_

_What I was before_

_You cannot kill_

_What's not your creation_

_This is the art of breaking_

Five o'clock came the next day, and Demyx was happily on Zexion's doorstep, tapping on the oak door. Zexion came swiftly to answer it.

The door swung open slowly, and Demyx exploded through it, hugging the slate-haired teen tightly. "Zexion!"

"Demyx. . . . Please stop." Zexion's icy grey gaze met Demyx's eyes as the blonde sadly let go of the smaller boy. " . . . Join me in the sitting room Demyx, if you would like."

Demyx was dumbfounded. _**Is this **_really_** the same person I fell in love with? He seems so different. He's so . . . cold, and withdrawn. What happened?**_

Zexion stepped into the sitting room, sitting lightly in a straight-backed armchair. Demyx followed, seating himself cross-legged on the loveseat.

"So Demyx, what is it that you wanted to say to me?" Zexion folded his hands in his lap, a completely blank look on his face.

"Uhh, well . . . I just . . ." A sigh escaped Demyx's lips. "I want to know why you've become so . . . so _distant_ all of a sudden. It's been five months, and I've just given up trying to guess what I've done. So, can you just tell me exactly what I did to push you away? I really need to know."

Zexion looked away, out the glass French doors to his backyard. A small pool of water sat there, along with a black marble bench. "Demyx, the reason I've been so far away, the reason I've altogether stopped talking to people is . . . Well, they're _people_. They know nothing of me, don't understand me, can't relate to anything about me." As Zexion continued on, his voice got louder. "They can't live my life, see my problems, fix them, _nothing_! There's no help from them. . . . From anyone. . . . From you."

Demyx was awestruck. "Y-you think I can't help you? Zex, I'm here for you, no matter what the problem! I'll help you in any way I can. Please, don't break yourself down like this. Don't be all- all _numb_ inside! I want to feel what you feel, see your problems."

"Demyx, please. No one can help me now. They couldn't before either."

"What do you- Zexion!"

The slate-haired boy had lifted a single black sleeve to reveal criss-crossing scars all down his right wrist. "This is from before, and no one could help me then. Why should I even bother now?"

Blue orbs widened in shock. "Zexion, please! I'm here for you! I can help! Tell me what's wrong, and I can help!!"

Zexion scoffed. "You can't fix this problem Demyx. Even I can't, so how could you? It doesn't even concern you, so there's no reason to intervene."

"But Zexy-"

"Please Demyx. I think you should leave now. I'll show you to the door." Zexion stood and walked over to Demyx. He grasped him by the arm, pulling him up and towards the entrance hall. Demyx spluttered and cried out the whole way, but Zexion forced him out the door.

"Zexion, please, just wait-"

"Goodbye, Demyx."

The door slammed shut hard. Demyx pounded his fists against it in agony and slight rage, finally giving up and sliding down to his knees, tears streaming down his face.. Zexion watched this all transpire from his second-floor balcony. A stony look placed on his face was the only emotion shown for the crying figure below.

_I think I might just lose my mind_

_If I have to watch this one more time_

_I can't explain_

_How many times I've_

_Sang for you_

_When you were on my mind_

Demyx was laying on his green bed, dark blue shades pulled closed against the afternoon sun. Sitar in hand, he played _**his**_ song. The song he wrote for Zexion the first month they were dating. Like a drive-in movie, their first date rolled through his head on a never-ending cycle.

Zexion's eyes shined in the candlelight. His laughter was so soft and gentle, like a breeze, and yet it stole Demyx's breath away. They talked endlessly over good food and even better drinks. Afterwards, the went to the park a few blocks from the restaurant. Demyx sat down in a swing, as Zexion had insisted on pushing him.

_**"C'mon Dem! You can't catch me!" **_Zexion's happy shout filled Demyx's mind as he saw Zexion sprint away across the sand. Demyx jumped from the swing and took off after the laughing teen. Zexion dodged behind the jungle gym, then turned and started climbing it.

Demyx jumped onto the opposite side and climbed, trying to reach Zexion's feet. Higher and higher they went, until Zexion made it to the top.

Demyx was there in a matter of seconds, grabbing Zexion around the waist and crying out, "_**Gotcha!" **_Zexion laughed, and the both sat on the very top of the jungle gym. Demyx still had his arms snaked around Zexion's waist, so he pulled the smaller boy into his lap. They stayed there, in the park, until the moon was directly above them and the edge of the horizon was getting lighter.

_**"You know Demyx, this will be the first time I've watched the sunrise from the very start. I've seen it when the entire sky is red , or pink, but never like this. . . . Thank you."**_

Demyx laughed. _**"You're welcome Zex. I'll do this anytime you want."**_

Brought back to the present, Demyx realized just how much different Zexion had become. From being the free-minded beauty Demyx knew and loved, he turned into this . . . this completely different person. A person who hated the world and everything in it. Someone who didn't realize how much support others could be, how much love others can give.

This thought brought tears to Demyx's eyes. Even though he had vowed to not cry over Zexion again, Demyx couldn't help it. He loved Zexion so much, it hurt. _**I can't do this to myself. I need to be strong. Not just for my own purposes, but for Zexion too. He needs me now more than ever. . . . That's it! I'll go to his house and pull him out of this mopey state. . . . I suppose I better call him first. At least he's started picking up the phone when I call.**_

This was the beginning of the plan to finally pull Zexion out of his depression. It had been seven months of this, and it would end, as soon as possible. Demyx would promise that.

Cell phone whipped out, numbers were dialed instantaneously. Ringing sounded on the other end, and Demyx continued planning.

Surprisingly to Demyx, no one but the machine picked up his call. "DeRoche residence. Leave a name and number, and I will hasten to answer your call as soon as it can be arranged. _**Beep.**_"

Demyx blinked, confused at the change of the greeting, but was jerked into speaking by the beep. "Uhh, hey Zexy, it's Demyx. I just wanted to call, see if I could come over. I guess you must be outside, or in the bathroom, or something. Anyway, I'm gonna come over sometime soon, so, uhh . . .. just keep a lookout for me. Love you. 'Bye. _**Click.**_"

Something wasn't right. Demyx could feel it. People may think he was stupid, but he wasn't. Something just felt wrong. For two months, Zexion had always picked up the phone when Demyx had called. He may have been overreacting, but Demyx didn't think so. _**I'm gonna go over there right now. . . . Well, I wanted a chance to put my plan to action. I guess I got it.**_

Shrugging into a winter coat, Demyx ran to the front hall, scribbled a note about where he was on the white board for his house mates, and stepped out the front door into the cold winter air.

_And no one ever said that it was easy_

_So come out of the cold and stop your bleeding_

_I never would've thought_

_That things could go this far_

_But please believe me_

Sharp knocking on Zexion's door brought no response for Demyx fifteen minutes later. _**Something **_is _**wrong. I can tell.**_

"Zexion!! Open up, damnit! It's bloody cold out here." Demyx's angry and frightened shout filled the whole, empty street. Still, no response from inside the house.

In a fit of anger, Demyx, tried the door handle. It, surprisingly, turned in his palm. "Oh fuck." The words were barely above a whisper as panic began to set in.

Pushing the door open and running into the entryway, Demyx looked around frantically. He ran from room to room: Dining room, kitchen, library, sitting room . . .

From the sitting room, Demyx looked out the back doors to the small pond and snow-covered bench. Seeing something on the ground by the water, Demyx raced outside. What he saw made pure adrenaline rush through him.

"Oh my god. Zexion!!" There, laying in the snow, was Zexion. The only way to discern that it was him was the slate hair. Everything else was covered in blood. There was no shirt on him, and Demyx could see why: There were cuts, up and down his beautiful ivory chest, staining his skin a deep red. His arms were in worse condition. The words, '_**Forever**_' and '_**Alone**_' were carved into both wrists, and each arm had a single cut going from shoulder to the tip of the middle finger. The snow all around Zexion was crimson, and the entire scene smelled of the metallic liquid. Blood.

"Zexion, Zexy, no! No, no, no, no, no, no!!!" Demyx started screaming incoherently, tears rolling down his face. Pulling Zexion into his own lap, Demyx cradled the poor, broken teen. "Why . . . why would you do this to yourself Zexy? I was always here to help you. It didn't have to come to this." Throughout his words, Demyx sobbed softly, warm tears falling lightly onto Zexion's hair.

Demyx jumped when Zexion finally stirred slightly. "D-Demyx? . . . ." The slate-haired teen murmured incoherently, leaning against Demyx's warm torso. The blonde quickly picked Zexion up, bridal-style, and carried him into the house.

Five minutes later, Demyx was opening the door to the Emergency Paramedics. "Where is he?" The eldest man looked around the big house as Demyx led him to the sitting room.

"Right here, sir. Will he . . . will he be okay?" Demyx kneeled next to the unconscious Zexion on the sofa, gently stroking his bangs out of his face.

The doctor pulled off the quilt that had been covering Zexion and glanced over his mutilated body. "I . . . I really can't be sure. I'm sorry. . . . What was your name again?"

"Demyx. Demyx Treygan."

"I truly am sorry Demyx. . . . Are you close to this young man?" The doctor picked up the small-framed teen and set him on the awaiting stretcher. He started wheeling Zexion towards the front door.

Demyx looked down fondly at Zexion's sweet face as he followed . "Yes. We're dating."

The doctor didn't bat an eye at the comment. "Well, I'll do all I can to make him better. By the way, I'm Dr. Kirshner. It's very nice to meet you Demyx. If only we had met in better conditions."

A mirthless laugh escaped the boy. "Yeah, that would've been kinda nice."

On the outside, the mo-lleted teen seemed normal. He was laughing and joking. But on the inside, an emotional war was raging. On one hand, he was thinking, _**Everything's going to be okay. Zexy'll get better, and everything can go back to normal.**_ On the other hand: _**Nothing's going to be the same after this. Zexion could still be the cold statue that he was before.**_ The excruciating part was, Demyx didn't know which part to believe.

Shaking his head hard, Demyx watched the paramedics load Zexion into the ambulance. _**What if I can't go with him?**_

Demyx hesitantly stood slightly to the side, watching the entire process. From inside the ambulance, Kirshner noticed this and chuckled, extending his hand to the blonde. "Coming?"

Grinning and nodding happily, Demyx jumped in beside Zexion, kneeling on the ground and putting a steady hand on his shoulder.

_I'll pick you up_

_Won't let you fall_

_I'll build your trust_

_And it won't hurt at all_

_Your only drug_

_Will let you down_

_I'm through now_

_So take me_

_And blow me away_

Light blinded Zexion as he slowly opened his eyes to the world. "Am I . . . dead?"

"Not quite." Sitting up with some pain and looking around the room he had found himself in, Zexion located where the voice had come from: Demyx.

Zexion froze. Seeing the blonde here with him, in what was obviously a hospital ward, was not a good thing. _**So my plan didn't work. . . . Why did he have to find me? It would have been a good ending to a bitter life.**_

"Demyx. . . . Why are you here?" The simple inquiry was a hard blow to Demyx, and Zexion knew it. But he didn't care. If Demyx was hurt enough, he would leave Zexion alone.

"I-I . . . I wanted to make sure you were okay Zexy. You were hurt, so I had to make sure you got better." The caring and love in Demyx's eyes was almost sickening to Zexion. He stonily leaned back against his propped-up pillows, staring emptily at Demyx. Zexion tried to cross his arms across his chest, but the pain was immeasurable. The unhealed cuts on his arms stretched and pulled painfully, and the gashes across his torso inflamed with pain when touched. Even through the discomfort, Zexion was expressionless.

"That's nice of you Demyx, but I'm fine. You can leave whenever now. In fact, I hope _I_ may leave soon." Zexion dropped his voice to a whisper. "Hospitals are _crawling _with closed-minded _people_."

"B-B-But . . . I wanted to stay with you until you're released. What . . . what happened back at your house scared me. When I found you, it looked so bad. I thought- . . . I thought you were dead, Zexy." Throughout this explanation, tears slipped from the corners of Demyx's eyes. He wanted Zexion to trust him so badly, he'd do anything to prove it.

"Demyx." Zexion sighed, looking out the window. " . . . Why do you fear death? Why does anyone? I certainly don't. Death would be welcome. I wish I could just welcome it with open arms. Why do others stop me? I've tried numerous times, and either someone or the _**thought**_ of someone has stopped me." His final sentence was spoken in such hushed tones that Demyx wasn't quite sure of what had been said.

"But Zexy . . . Death is the end. There's no way to go back, no matter how hard you try. Everything's over. And I don't . . . I don't want you to die. I love you too much to let you go. I guess that shows how selfish I am, but I don't care. I'm always here for you." Demyx smiled sadly to Zexion, then stood. "I, uhh . . . I guess I'll go now. I have band practice, then some afternoon classes. But I'll be back later, Zexy. 'Kay?"

Zexion's expression flickered slightly, but otherwise was blank. "That's fine with me. I don't care what you do, Demyx. Have fun."

"Okay. 'Bye, Zexion. Love you!" With a flash of his brilliant teeth, Demyx was gone.

_When I feel numb_

_I'll let you know_

_I won't become_

_What I was before_

_You cannot kill_

_What's not your creation_

_This is the art of breaking_

Three weeks later, Zexion was crawling out of his bed, finally allowed to get up and wear normal clothes. Standing, he put on the folded garments that were on the end of his bed: black skinny jeans, a purple and black t-shirt, and long black gauntlets. He left off the shoes and socks, liking the feeling of the cold tile against his skin. With a very disgruntled sigh, the violet-haired teen crossed to the widow, throwing it as wide as possible. Leaning out far enough to get a good view of the place, Zexion realized that the tree outside was just close enough that he could reach it. _**Hmm . . . This might just be useful.**_

Deciding on impulse, Zexion glanced over his shoulder to the door. Hearing and seeing nothing, he returned his gaze to the tree. He climbed slowly onto the windowsill, making sure that he was perfectly balanced. The only worry was that he would have another spasm of pain and trip. He had gone this far, and he wasn't going to be foolish and fall out the window now.

Reaching out gingerly, Zexion's fingertips brushed the leaves. _**Just a bit farther. I can do this!**_ With a satisfied grin, the boy hopped down to the floor and put on his anklet socks and skate shoes. Once done, he returned to his previous position. He judged that if he could make a bit of a leap, he could land on the thick branch directly in front of him.

He had one foot poised in the air, his left arm reaching out, when the door opened. "Zexion?"

The teen in question turned his head sharply, not moving his body an inch. Standing there, with a small bouquet of blue and yellow violets, was Demyx. "Zexy, what're you doing?"

"I'm leaving, Demyx. I can't stay here any longer. I've healed just fine, so I'm going. And I'm not coming back." With that, Zexion turned and leapt out the window. His hands grabbed for the branches, but missed. Luckily, his feet found the thick branch he had been aiming for. Leaning against the trunk, Zexion turned to look back inside. Demyx was now at the window, staring at him.

"Well? Are you going to move, or do I have to jump on top of you?" Demyx grinned, climbing onto the sill. Zexion sighed, but smiled slightly in spite of himself, as he fought his way down the tree, doing his best not to be seen. He heard a small crashing sound above him, along with some whispered curses, and knew Demyx had made it safely.

Once they were both at the bottom, Zexion turned to Demyx. "Alright, Demyx, you came out the window with me. Now it's time to say our goodbyes."

"Wh-what do you mean?!?" Demyx trembled slightly.

"I mean, you're not coming with me. I'm leaving, and it'll be for good. No one's going to find me. . . . Thank you, Dem." With that, Zexion placed a swift, chaste kiss on his lips, then disappeared from sight. Demyx's vision blurred, and only after a few seconds of hard thought did he realize that he was crying. Dropping to his knees and hugging himself, Demyx sobbed quietly. Never had he hurt this much. Never.

_Are you gonna run away (And leave me here alone)_

_Are you gonna run away (And leave me here)_

_Are you gonna run away (And leave me here alone)_

_Are you gonna run away (And leave me here)_

_Are you gonna run away (And leave me here alone)_

_Are you gonna run away (And leave me)_

Zexion's feet pounded hard against the pavement. He had made it to the downtown area, and was still going. His breathing was heavy, and he had a stitch in his side, but that didn't stop him from moving on. The people around him were disgruntled when he bumped into them, but Zexion didn't really care.

He must have looked so strange: He hadn't brushed his hair in a week, his clothes were an older set that fit loosely, he had a wild look in his eyes, and he was running as if something was burning down.

Seeing his house ahead, he slowed. All he had to do was pack a small bag, grab his wallet and car keys, and he was on the road to . . . somewhere. _**Where **_am_** I going to go? London, maybe . . . Nah, too close. I'll think of somewhere, sooner or later.**_ Without any real thought, Zexion stepped onto the porch and turned the knob.

Walking from the entrance hall to the stairs, the violet-haired teen made his way to his bedroom. Entering through the door, he stared nostalgically at the walls.

The room did not look like it would belong to a person such as Zexion. Every wall was covered in all the colors you could think of, and then some. There were splotches and brushstrokes everywhere, placed randomly and haphazardly. The room was one that, if it didn't have such fond memories, would have annoyed Zexion to no limit.

The reason behind the décor was purely Demyx's doing. Early on in their relationship, he had decided that the previous colour (a dull grey) was much to boring for Zexion to live with. So, the determined blonde had taken Zexion down to the hardware store, where he had purchased every small can of paint in the whole store, plus three gallons of a bluish-purple paint.

Happy with his purchases (which, surprisingly, cost less than $100 dollars), Demyx took everything back to the large house, where he proceeded to paint every inch of the bedroom the blue-plum color, then to plaster all the other paint over it.

All the while, Zexion had watched him rhythmically paint splashes of color across his once-dark room, and helping him every so often. Once, he had tripped and fallen face-first into a tray of bubble-gum pink paint. The laughter from his boyfriend had rung through the near-empty room, turning Zexion's ears a color to rival the paint on his face.

Having been embarrassed, and slightly angered at the chuckling, Zexion pulled Demyx to him, and began placing small kisses all across his face, leaving a trail of pink. Demyx had only laughed and tried to push the smaller boy away, to no avail.

Sighing and shaking his head, Zexion, turned to his armoire to grab a rucksack for his trip. Pulling down a reasonably-sized one, the teen started throwing clothes into it randomly. He barely noticed the articles he threw in the bag, trying to think of a place he could escape to. _**Maybe I **_should_** just go to London. It's at least a few miles away from here.**_

Having finally found a destination, he tossed clothes rapidly into the bag. Once it was full enough to be satisfactory, he set off for the bathroom, to pack away a few provisional toiletries. He shoved toothbrush and paste into the front pouch, along with a brush (which he quickly pulled through his hair beforehand) and a comb. Putting travel-size bottles of shampoo and conditioner in a small zip-top bag, he stowed those away as well.

All of that now in order, he went downstairs to grab his wallet and both sets of keys off the entryway table. Picking them up, he made his way to the safe room. Grabbing fifty $100 bills, Zexion shoved them into his wallet with the $20 bills that were already there.

"Now, to get out of-" As he spoke, a thought struck him. _**Vespera.**_ Zexion felt dread crawl down his spine, making him panic. "Vespera! Ves, come here!" He called through the large house frantically, hoping that- _**Yes!**_

Vespera, his midnight-blue cat, came prancing around the corner, ears pricked forward. She tilted her head to the side as if to say, _**Yes? What do you need?**_

Zexion dropped to one knee, opening his arms to the cat. She bounded forward, jumping up to greet him. The teen scooped her up, pressing his face into her comfortingly warm fur. Vespera purred deeply, rubbing her face against her companion's shoulder.

It couldn't be said that Zexion was Vespera's 'owner', because no one could own this cat. She came and went as she pleased, and Zexion never tried to keep her in one place. Ves was a highly intelligent cat. Whenever Zexion said something to her, such as how he needed something, she would go and retrieve it for him. As time wore on, Zexion learned that he could ask her questions, or for favors, and she could comply better than any human.

"Ves, I almost forgot you. I am so sorry. . . . Vespera, we need to go. Can I put you in a carrier, or can you just ride in the seat?" She jumped from his arms and ran to the coat closet, pawing and meowing expectantly.

Zexion followed her, pulling open the door. "Now what?" The cat nimbly jumped up to attach herself to one of the coats, climbing higher. Zexion watch with deep fascination, arms crossed over his chest. Vespera climbed until she reached the first shelf, which she crawled onto. Walking purposefully down it, she nosed at every box, finally finding what she had been looking for. The lid was shoved off by a expert nose, and something was pulled out.

Reaching up and pulling both cat and prize down, Zexion realized what Ves had been searching for: her cat-coat that Demyx had made for her last Christmas. Tears threatened to fall from Zexion's violet-blue eyes. _**What's happening to me? I'm never like this.**_

Vespera was set on the ground, and the coat was swiftly put on her. It was a yellowish-orange color, the exact color of Vespera's eyes, and was made of faux sheepskin. Also in the box were the matching booties. Those were slipped onto her feet, and Zexion pulled his black cloak out of the closet, throwing it around himself and securing it tightly.

A single glance from Vespera that said, _**Must you always look so mysterious?**_ caused Zexion to sigh, throw off the cloak, shove it in his bag, and pull out a long, black fur coat.

"Is this better?" The words were laced with sarcasm, but Vespera ignored it and walked to the front door. Zexion chuckled darkly, then followed the cat out the door to the garage. Pulling open the large door, Zexion took out his keys and unlocked the doors to his black Porsche. Vespera jumped into the passenger seat as Zexion slid in behind the wheel. Shoving the key into the ignition, he started the car. It purred loudly, rearing to be driven. This was the first time in approximately seven months that the key had come anywhere near the ignition, let alone in it.

Tearing out of the garage and closing the mechanical door with a push of a button, Zexion pulled onto the street, heading for the freeway. Absently buckling his seat belt (and noticing that Vespera's was already clasped), the teen thought about the past.

His memories were scattered and far-off, like a dream that is excruciatingly great, but is forgotten the second you open your eyes. Most of the ones that he could recognize were recent, such as Demyx visiting him a lot, Vespera meowing at him for dinner, sitting by the fireplace and staring into the flames, and of course that _one day_. The fateful day where everything was supposed to change and end, but it really all began. Demyx started trying to be even more compassionate, and Zexion tried to see how it could only be the beginning, when he was trying to make it all stop.

_**Ah well, at least I'm one my own now. Though, this is really a beginning too. It's the start of a new life, in a new place. I guess I'll try to deal with it. It can't be as bad as before. Maybe now everything will be different. No one to bother me, I can take online college courses, and I can be all alone. Except for Vespera. She'll be with me.**_

Reaching the freeway entrance, Zexion floored the accelerator, throwing himself away from his old life and into a new one.

_When I feel numb_

_I'll let you know_

_I won't become_

_What I was before_

_You cannot kill_

_What's not your creation_

_This is the art of breaking_

Four months passed, and Demyx heard nothing from, or about, his violet-haired boyfriend. _**Or, at least, he **_was _**my boyfriend.**_ The blonde was sitting in his Lit class, with all the other sophomores, trying to pay attention while working out the song for his Music Appreciation class. The assignment was to create a song that showed the true you. It had been assigned a month ago, and Demyx had forgotten about it.

Going through all his songs from the past, he realized that none of them showed the 'true him' that he was now. All of them were peppy and happy, with a lot of energy, but that just wasn't him anymore.. The new him was darker, more silent and 'in the background' than before. He didn't even wear the same clothes anymore. He had gone to Zexion's house, just to see if maybe he was still there, and had gone through the closet. Surprisingly, Demyx had found that Zexion's clothes had actually fit him.

Thinking about it now, Demyx realized that it was probably because he had stopped eating junk food, because he never slept over at friends' houses anymore. Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku, Naminè, and Kairi had all worried about him for the first month. Riku just stopped asking, along with Kairi. Naminè had gone next, mostly because it had upset her to talk about her older brother and his mysterious disappearance. Sora had stopped, just so he could comfort Naminè, who was like a sister to him, and he hated seeing her cry. Axel and Roxas, however, were still dogging him about it. Demyx had finally stopped sitting with them at lunchtime, instead going to the library every day.

Just as Demyx was getting to the chorus, and was concentrating the most, his phone vibrated. He jumped slightly, but then slipped his hand into his pocket. Pulling the iPhone out far enough to read his message, Demyx went to his inbox. It was from a blocked number, and the message was more mysterious than the sender.

_Go to the place where colors were cherished, and firsts were achieved. I'll be waiting. Come before two._

Demyx looked around the classroom, thinking it was Axel, or maybe Roxas, trying to make a joke. _**Not even they would be **_this_** deranged.**_ Thinking hard, the blonde tried to think of where that place would be. A half an hour passed before he finally got it. _**The park!**_

Checking his watch and seeing that there was only a half an hour left, Demyx stood quickly.

"Son, what do you think you're doing?!?" His teacher asked. The old man put down the book he had apparently been reading aloud to the class.

"I've got to go, Sir. This is important." Demyx threw his bag strap over his head, securing it on his shoulder. Binder inside the bag, he started rushing to the exit.

"Mr. Treygan, if you're not here for this, you will certainly fail. I will warn you."

"Sorry, Sir, but this is more important than anything!" Demyx ran out the door, letting it slam. Racing for the parking lot and trying to locate his keys, Demyx listed in his head how many people knew about his and Zexion's first date. Surely he had only told his small group of friends, right? _**I hope so . . . **_Demyx slid behind the wheel of his blue Volvo, turning the key sharply and tearing out of the lot, without even buckling his seatbelt.

Forty minutes later, Demyx pealed into the parking lot at the playground. He jumped out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition and not bothering to lock the doors. _**Please, please still be there.**_

He sprinted to the sandy play area, but no one was there. Demyx almost broke into tears again, then and there. But, being stronger now then before, he walked over to the jungle gym, prepared to climb to the top. Hand over foot, he finally reached the peak, climbing up to sit quietly.

Sitting peacefully next to him was a cell phone, which was blinking at him. Picking it up gently, he pressed the screen, which started a video.

"Hey Dem, it's Zexion. You missed me by a few minutes, didn't you? I thought you would. The riddle is what threw you off, correct? Well, anyway . . . this was your chance. I was here, I was waiting, but I guess you didn't make it. So, this was only a waste of time, for both of us. I hope you didn't miss anything important, because of me. Or maybe you just ignored the text, and you're just going on with your life. In that case, I hope life treats you well, and I hope you find someone you love. By the way, you can keep the phone. I have no use for it now. . . . Well, goodbye, Demyx." The video stopped there, the screen going black. A dull feeling flew through Demyx, then was suddenly replaced by anger. Anger at everything: his car, his teacher, his stupid brain for not figuring out the riddle sooner, and most importantly himself. He had let Zexion walk out, _again_.

"Stupid, stupid!! I'm so STUPID!!" Tears flew from the blonde's eyes, but he paid no notice. Standing recklessly, Demyx threw himself off the jungle gym, trying to land wrong. It didn't work, so he kicked the metal frame. Screaming loudly from frustration, the blonde sunk to the ground, hugging himself tightly and sobbing.

"Why?!? Why does it have to go this way?!? I want him back!! That's all I want!!" His face was pointed to the heavens, his voice skipping up an octave as his hysterics worsened.

"Please, please, let me just see him one more time. Please!" Demyx slid to the right so that he was laying on his side, his right arm under his head and the left still around his torso. Once more, pain washed over him, but this time it was with new feelings mixed in: anger, regret, and whole-hearted emptiness. It felt as if his heart would burst from this fall. The text had pulled him from the hole he was in, and now he was plummeting back down again.

At least ten minutes had passed before Demyx had himself under enough control to get up. Rising, he gripped his left arm around himself, as if to hold his heart together. He stumbled to his car, turning the key and pulling away mechanically. He knew the route to his flat so well, his mind told him to turn without conscious thought.

There was no Demyx left. His body was still there, and he could talk and eat and all that, but he wasn't really _there_. His emotions had killed the person that had been left inside of him. Zexion had dealt the final blow. It was all just . . . over. He couldn't take it anymore.

_When I feel numb_

_I'll let you know_

_I won't become_

_What I was before_

_You cannot kill_

_What's not your creation_

_This is the art of breaking_

Demyx trudged up to his apartment door, keying open the door. He placed his messenger bag just inside the door, then went to his bedroom. The was door closed and locked, and the stereo turned on. That was his normal after-class routine, and he didn't want to worry his roommates. He had all the lights turned off, window closed, and was laying on his bed when there was a soft knock on the door.

Ignoring the sound, Demyx trekked slowly to his computer desk, turning on the monitor and pulling up his email inbox. If anyone tried to come in, he would look natural. He even flicked on his desk lamp, for good measure.

There was another knock on the door, then- " . . . D-Demyx?" The blonde couldn't have believed it, even if it _had_ been true. Zexion couldn't be here, in his apartment, when it had been obviously explained that he would never return. _**Besides, Zexion never stutters. Perfect articulation.**_

"It's just an illusion." Demyx muttered to himself, scrolling down the page without really reading anything. He wouldn't let himself be fooled again. It just hurt too much.

"Demyx, it's . . . it's me. C-Can I come in? Please?" The illusion-Zexion continued knocking, trying to get a reaction from the blonde.

"You're not real. It's not true. I'm alone, in my flat. That's all that's there. It's only a bloody illusion. It's not real." Demyx continued his mantra under his breath, trying to block out the extra noise.

"Demyx, please! I'm sorry I did this, I'm sorry about everything! I never meant to hurt you!! Really, I didn't! I really am sorry! Please, just let me in, I'll explain everything." 'Zexion' started crying, but Demyx only leapt from his chair.

"You're not real! Leave me ALONE!" Demyx let a single sob wrench from his throat, then threw himself on the bed.

_This is the art of breaking_

"You're not real! Leave me ALONE!" Zexion's eyes widened. A heart-wrenching sob was heard from the other side of the door, then all was silent. Even the stereo stopped, having apparently reached the end of the CD. _**I- . .. . I'm not real? I must have hurt him more than I thought. Oh Dem, I'm so sorry.**_

"Demyx, listen to me! This is Zexion, it's me, I promise. I don't want you to be hurt this badly. I'm not just some hallucination, I'm the real thing!"

A muffled cry reached his ears. "Zexion wasn't real! He became a statue, not real at all! He left me, and I was alone!!" Sobs and muffled screams were heard through the oak.

Downstairs, Zexion heard the front door open. "Dem, you home already?" _**Axel and Roxas. Of course.**_

"If you won't believe me, maybe you'll believe someone else." Zexion stood from kneeling in front of the handle, then pounded down the stairs. Slipping slightly, Zexion turned to run to the entryway.

"Z-Zexion?!?" Roxas almost dropped his keys, shock crossing his face. Axel had a single arm draped across the smaller boy's shoulders, but dropped it as he turned to face Zexion.

"Umm, hello guys. I need your-"

"This is great! Dem'll be so happy you're here! He's been moping about since you left. C'mon, I'll go tell him you're here." Axel grinned widely, striding across the room to Zexion, and the stairs.

"Um, that's kind of what I need to talk to you about." Zexion looked down, crossing his arms behind his back. "Demyx won't believe that it's really me. He thinks he's hallucinating, or something. At the moment, he's sobbing in his room, presumably on the bed, as his screams are slightly muffled."

"Did you try opening the door?"

Zexion nodded. "It's locked."

Roxas came to Zexion's side, placing a comforting hand on the older boy's shoulder. "It's okay, Zexion. We'll help you." Roxas brought his other had to Zexion's chin, lifting his face up and trying to make him smile. The slate-haired teen found his vision blurring as Roxas chuckled and brushed his cheek, fingers coming away with tears on them. "Zexion, you don't need to cry. We'll fix this."

"Thank you Roxas, Axel. I'll be forever grateful." Smiling apprehensively, Zexion brushed his eyes with his hand, then led the way up the stairs.

"Zex, you don't gotta be so formal. Relax, we won't bite. Or, at least, Roxas won't. Well, I won't bite _you_, of course . . . " With a sideways glance at Roxas, Axel snickered.

A blush crossed Roxas's face, but he only punched Axel lightly on the arm. "Don't mind him, Zexion. He's just perverted. Half the things he says are lies."

"Yeah, but the other half is perfect truth. Guess which one my comment was, Roxas." As an afterthought, Axel shrugged. "Well, you know already, so that's not fair."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Axel, shut it. I think you've scarred him enough for one day. _Focus_." Axel fake-saluted Roxas, grinning.

Zexion smiled, happy that these two were willing to help him. _**And I thought they would hate me for hurting Dem like that.**_ More confident that this would work, Zexion finally came upon his boyfriend's room. Once again he knocked, but the sobs only became worse.

"Leave me alone!!!" Demyx had apparently tried throwing something at the door. A soft _thunk_ sounded, then an object sliding. It was doubtlessly a pillow.

Axel rapped tunelessly on the door. "Dem, mate, it's me and Rox. Open up." Zexion placed a hand on the door, closing his eyes with fear and hurt. Tears streamed down his face as he stopped himself from crying out.

Roxas nodded to him, sympathy in his eyes. "Yeah, Demyx. It's us. C'mon, open the door. Please?"

_This is the art of breaking_

"C'mon, open the door. Please?" Demyx raised his head, indecision written in his eyes. Standing slowly, Demyx crept silently to the door.

"A-Are you sure it's only you?" Hiccups laced his words. He had one hand on the doorknob, the other on the wood.

"Who else could it be?" Roxas's words left a lot to be desired, but Demyx wanted to trust his friends.

"It could be anyone! Marluxia, Larxene, Naminè, Kairi, Riku, Sora, Zex-" At this, Demyx broke off into sobs, sliding down the door to sit, leaning against the frame. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop his outburst, but the tears kept rolling and the sobs multiplied. "I-I-I can't take this! I just c-c-can't!! All I wanted was him back, and then I screwed up. I wasted time, and I was so stupid! I couldn't make it in time, and he was gone!! Just gone! And now I'll _never_ get him back!"

Axel and Roxas were silent, just taking in the new information. That gave Demyx enough time to calm enough to stop shouting and get a handle on most of his sobbing. The tears, however, still flowed freely. Standing, Demyx unlocked the door. "It's unbolted. Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore."

"I don't care anymore." Zexion looked from Axel to Roxas silently, seeing what their reactions were. Axel motioned towards the door, then turned, heading down the hall to his room.

Roxas patted him on the shoulder, whispering, "Good luck," then followed his fiery-haired boyfriend. Zexion mouthed, "Thanks," then turned back to the door.

Tentatively turning the brass knob, Zexion stepped forward. Demyx turned, arms wrapped around himself. Seeing Zexion, his eyes widened, and he dropped to the floor. "No!! Please, just let it stop!! I'm done, I'm done!! I know when I'm beaten, so, please! I'm sorry!! I screwed up, and I paid the price! Just let me be!!" Sobs shook his frame, the poor boy now laying on the floor, face pressed into the carpet.

Zexion rushed to his side, skidding and falling on his knees. "Dem, shhh. It's me! Please, please believe me," Zexion whispered, running his fingers through Demyx's hair. "I'm sorry I did that. I shouldn't have left the video. I thought that since you didn't show up, you no longer cared. I wanted to have a final goodbye, even if you never found it. Then I realized that it was foolish, but I knew you would be home soon, so I came here. You gave me a spare key, remember? I waited, but when you came in, you just weren't yourself. Then this whole mess happened, and I'm so, so, so sorry!!" Tears streaked down the smaller boy's face, and choked back sobs formed. "I never meant to hurt you. I really didn't. It was my way of trying to cope with things, and it was a huge mistake. I'm sorry Dem."

Zexion bowed his head, tears falling from his eyes into Demyx's hair. "I'm so sorry." The tears fell harder, and the gasps quickened. He choked, trying to take in air. It was the worst type of pain he had ever felt. He had brought Demyx, happy-go-lucky _Demyx_, to a breakdown.

The blonde raised his head slightly, glancing upwards to the slate-haired teen. "Z- . . . Zexion?" His eye were wide, as if in fear, but he held his gaze on the other boy.

Zexion slowly controlled his quickened breaths. "Yes, Demyx?" He kept a hand on the blonde's hair, stroking lightly.

Demyx sprang up, catapulting himself onto Zexion. His arms were around his waist, his head on the smaller boy's chest. "D-Don't leave me again!"

Flinching slightly at the fast movement, Zexion wrapped his arms tightly around Demyx. "I won't, Demyx. Not ever. It hurts us too much."

"I love you, Zex."

Zexion chuckled, tilting Demyx's face up to kiss him. "I love you too, Dem. Forever. . . . C'mon, we need to go talk to Axel and Roxas."

Demyx sat up straighter, laying his head on Zexion's shoulder. His eyes were confused, head tilted. "Why do we have to talk to them? Did something happen?"

Zexion chuckled under his breath. "Well, besides me having to recruit them into helping me have you open the door, and them worrying their heads off, no. Everything's great." Demyx laughed softly, standing up. Zexion followed suit, taking Demyx's hand into his own. The couple walked out the door and down the hall, in the direction of Axel's bedroom.

Once reaching the door, Demyx knocked rapidly. "Axel, Roxas, everything's great now! Come out, we can all go out to dinner! My treat!"

The only thing to sound from the other side of the door was a low groan, then Axel's voice, slightly panting. "Uhh, w-we'll be out in a flash, boys. D-Dinner sounds great." His last word was covered up slightly by a voice that sounded _a lot_ like Roxas moaning, "A-xel . . . uughnnn!!"

Silence enveloped Demyx and Zexion. Glancing at his blonde boyfriend, Zexion began chuckling, which evolved into full-on laughing. Demyx stared at him quizzically, holding in small giggles.

"Uhh, Zex? What are you laughing about?"

Calming down to answer took time, but eventually it happened. "I-I dunno, Demyx. I'm just really happy. . . . And this makes me think of a song Axel showed me once."

Demyx crossed his arms, interested. "And what exactly would this song _be_?"

Stifling a last laugh, Zexion answered, " 'The Bad Touch', by The Bloodhound Gang. Do you know it?" Demyx shook his head. " Well, it starts out with 'Well now, we call this the act of mating. But there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals that you should know about.' Dare I go on?"

Demyx broke into a fit of laughter, leaning against the wall.. "Oh, continue, continue. . . . Wait a tick. How do you know all the lyrics to the song?"

Zexion blushed. "I-I looked it up online. . . . I have a good idea."

Demyx leaned forward, intrigued. "And what would that be?" The shorter teen whispered into his ear, and Demyx's grin grew and grew. "I like that idea."

By the time Axel and Roxas came out, in different clothes then they went in with, Zexion and Demyx's plan was perfect.

Singing together, and in perfect harmony, they recited all of The Bad Touch.

Once their song was over, Axel was laughing so hard, he was in tears and leaning on Roxas for support. The small blonde was blushing, arms crossed and eyes rolling.

Demyx cut off into a fit of laughter, falling to the ground. Zexion was pulled down with him, and so landed ungracefully on top of him. The laughter amount increased, and soon neither boy could breathe.

Suddenly, Zexion stopped laughing and looked down at Demyx. Grinning happily, he placed a deep kiss to the blonde's lips. Slipping his arms around Zexion's waist, Demyx kissed back with animalistic force.

"Alright boys, snogging time's over! People need to use this hallway! Me and Roxie, for starters." The fiery-haired teen slipped his arms around Roxas's shoulders, placing his chin on the blonde's head.

"I _told_ you, _don't_ call me Roxie. And we could always just go around them." Roxas motioned to the foot of space between the boys on the ground and the wall. Demyx suddenly arched his back, stretching his legs out so that they touched the wall.

"No we can't, Rox. Dem's too tall." Dropping his voice to a whisper, Axel moved his lips towards Roxas's ear. "We could always go back to my room. . . . "

At this, Zexion sat up, pulling Demyx with him. "No, no. We're done. Who wants to go out for food now? I'll treat, Demyx."

The blonde shook his head. "No! I'm buying. No exceptions. C'mon, everyone. We can take-"

Zexion placed a hand over Demyx's mouth. "- My car. We'll take my car. Come along." Standing and taking Demyx's hand, Zexion led they way down the stairs.

"Well, that takes care of dinner, eh, Rocks-ass?" Axel grinned mischievously, slipping a hand down into Roxas's back pocket.

"Don't call me that, either."

Laughing, the redhead picked up his blonde, carrying him downstairs to grab their coats.

The four friends, the two couples, left out the front door, laughing and smiling. Zexion and Demyx walked hand in hand, prepared to enjoy dinner, the evening, and the rest of their lives, and all of it together. No longer would Zexion be 'Forever Alone'.

_This is the art of breaking_

_

* * *

_

Well, that's that then. Hope you liked it. Personally, it's my favorite of all the stories I've ever written, and my friends seem to like it. . . . Reviews? Much appreciated if I get any, and thanks!


End file.
